Technical Field
This invention relates to the technical field of chair, swivel chair, office chair, etc., in particular to a seat structure and chair.
Description of Related Art
Swivel chair chassis, also known as swivel chair tray, is an important component under the seat cushion. The lift and fall of the seat cushion as well as the tilt angle adjustment of the chair back all rely on the chassis to realize.
In the prior art, there is already a device synchronizing the back and the seat. For example, the Chinese Patent Literature (publication date: Dec. 24, 2014, publication patent No.: CN104223821A) discloses a kind of swivel chair chassis comprising a base, a bracket and a tilting plate, wherein the bracket is installed inside the base and the tilting plate is installed inside the bracket. The first pin shaft, the second pin shaft, the third pin shaft, the fourth pin shaft, the tilting plate, the first connecting link and the second connecting link of the patent form a four-point linkage mechanism, enabling transmission of the force. The chair back is connected and fixed to the tilting plate, providing driving force of the four-point linkage mechanism. The gravity applied to the chair seat by human body forms a restoring force applied to the four-point linkage mechanism through the third pin shaft which is hinged on the bracket, and the driving force and the restoring force of the four-point linkage mechanism form a confrontation relationship. It makes it easy for people whoever weigh less or heavier to lean up and get back up, so that everyone with different weight can get the most reasonable matching restoring force.
The Chinese Patent Literature (publication date: Oct. 7, 2015, publication patent no.: CN103108572B) discloses a tilting mechanism for chairs, comprising a base, a backrest bracket for supporting the chair back and a connecting device for connecting said backrest bracket to said base. Said connecting device includes a guide rail and a guide member, one of which is provided on the backrest bracket extending from the back joint portion to the pivot connection portion, wherein said backrest bracket may be hinged to the chair seat at said pivot connection portion, while the other is provided on said base. When said connecting device connects said backrest bracket to said base, said backrest bracket rotates around the pivot of said pivot connection portion, making said guide member and said guide rail move relative to each other, thus realizing the movement of said pivot connection portion relative to said base.
The above-mentioned technical solution is designed to avoid the need for a component on the rear of the chair back and across the significant part of the chair back, and provides a kind of tilt mechanism that improves comfort, realizes various structures to coordinate the movement of the back and seat of a chair. The technical solution is realized by lifting the whole chair seat rearward. Due to its complex design of its overall structure, the user needs to apply enough force rearward, therefore it's not suitable for everybody. Moreover, looking from aesthetic aspect, this kind of chair does not meet the needs of modern streamlined aesthetic, furthermore, it is not convenient to configure one piece mesh fabric that connects the back and the seat of a chair into a whole, instead, mesh fabric for the chair back and mesh fabric for the chair seat have to be configured separately.